To Chase the Moon Across the Sky
by Selune
Summary: Sequel to "Track You Down Among The Pine-Sol."  Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, love will find a way.


**Author**: Selune

**Title:** To Chase the Moon Across the Sky (And Catch Him in the Light of Day)

**Fandom**: Being Human US

**Spoilers:** Plot: up to 1.3, (minor details up to 1.5)

**Pairing:** Aidan/Josh

**POV:** Third Person limited – Josh, Aidan, (limited) Sally

**Word count: **5,960

**Warnings: **Allusions to: kidnapping, violence, murder. Sex. Rimming.

**Summary:** Sequel to "Track You Down Among The Pine-Sol." Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, love will find a way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author's note:** Oh, hai, guys! Guess what, it's did. This is the last fic in this series! (Now I shall crawl on over to the kinkmeme, to see what I should write next)

**To Chase the Moon Across the Sky **

**(And Catch Him in the Light of Day)**

_"If you could only see, the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in, but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_Drag my teeth across your chest, to taste your beating heart"_

-**Howl** by Florence and the Machine

"Hey, we're here," Aidan whispered, not really wanting to wake Josh up. He'd fallen asleep somewhere around hour 2 of their 7 hour drive – he'd not moved to so much as twitch a muscle since. Aidan had been watching (only out of the corner of his eye, of course – safety first, and all that), so he knew how absolutely exhausted Josh was.

Sally was waiting just inside the door, when Aidan carried Josh in. He'd called her on the way back (left a message on the machine, so she could hear it and know that Josh was okay – that he was coming home and was going to be just _fine_). Her lip trembled when she saw Josh – took one hesitant step forward, hand outstretched to caress their lost friend, before turning and misting away.

Aidan took Josh to his room and lay him on his bed – the covers still mussed where Aidan slept the night before (the bed didn't even smell like Josh anymore – a month of Aidan's own scent smothering it). Aidan removed Josh's shoes, but left him otherwise dressed. He didn't know what not-James had put him through, and Aidan wouldn't (wouldn't, wouldn't, wouldn't) give Josh any reason to have even a moment of panic, if he woke up to find someone had removed his pants in the middle of the night.

Aidan folded Josh within the covers, and pressed one chaste kiss to the top of his head. Josh leaned into it, before snuggling within the warmth of the bedspread.

_I love you_, he thought, but didn't say. _I love you I missed you I want you I need you_, racing through his brain at a million miles an hour. Before he was taken, Aidan had thought he knew how much he cared for Josh – how much he would do for him, how much he needed him. But he hadn't had a clue.

Now he did.

Aidan left Josh in his room (the door cracked open, the bedside lamp turned on dim), and went to clean up the house. He and Sally had made a wreck of the place without Josh around to clean up for the last month.

(Sparkling tile floors and uncluttered living rooms had made Aidan forget that Josh wasn't there – that he didn't know where Josh was – so he'd had to mess it up. Then he couldn't forget, because Josh would never let their house look like this. Never, ever, ever.)

Josh's first glimpse of home was not going to be of it looking like this. Aidan would make him proud to be here.

(And then he would stay.)

* * *

Sally waited until Aidan left before misting into Josh's room. She stared at Josh for a minute, before sitting on the (air above the) bed beside him.

"Hey, Josh," she said, her voice choking up, even though she didn't have the bodily functions that would cause a hitched throat. Some things were so ingrained in life, that they lingered even after death. Her hand wavered over Josh's hair. She hesitated, then set it down.

She closed her eyes in quiet thanks when her hand passed right through him. She had been afraid – even though Aidan had been carrying him, and had said he was fine. . .She had just been afraid.

"I looked for you," she told him in a low voice, while he couldn't hear her. "I thought, if something happened, that you might show up – where I am."

He didn't answer – he was passed out cold. From the message Aidan left for her, she gathered Josh had been sleeping for awhile.

"I'll just stay here, with you, then," she said, lying down beside him, to watch him as she had watched her fiancée.

* * *

Josh woke up quickly, freezing his limbs so James wouldn't know he was awake. He was being watched – by James, of course. James always watched, but he wouldn't touch unless Josh was awake. Wouldn't touch unless Josh gave him some kind of permission (James's ideas of "permission" weren't the same as everyone else's) or made him angry enough that he needed to be punished (not that the punishments were all that bad – James didn't like to hit him, because it made him feel guilty for hurting his "mate").

The bed felt different. James must have moved them in the night, again. He had done it once before, the second time Josh had run away. He'd made it a mile –to the nearest neighbor's house, where he could call the police, and get help, and get back _home_.

James had caught him, of course.

And he'd killed the family who tried to help Josh. Who tried to _take Josh away_. Josh tried not to think about it – the family that had been slaughtered because of him. Because they tried to help him.

Josh's plan must not have worked. He hadn't thought it would, but he couldn't just sit there and do _nothing_. He couldn't wait to be saved, because no one was coming – James was too good. He wouldn't let them be caught.

Josh wondered if James would believe him if he said he was sorry. That he was just testing James's strength – to make sure he was a worthy alpha. That he was ecstatic that James had passed, because Josh didn't want anyone else.

He would have to cut out that last part. James would know – would smell it out – that he was lying.

He could make himself believe it. He could. He _did_ believe it! He was testing the strength (of James's thick god-damned skull) of his mate, so he could be sure no one could take him away (because if they could, he would runrunrun so fast and so far, _no one_ would ever see him again). And he was happy James was strong (because that meant Josh got to try killing him again, and next time, he was going for the spine – so he could hear the _snap_ as it broke, _feel it_ between his teeth, and revel in James's fear, when he realized he was helpless before Josh).

Maybe James would go easy on him if he bared his belly to him. James seemed to go gaga over any submissive tendencies that Josh displayed – and if he hit Josh, his hits were fewer and softer, easier to take.

* * *

"Josh?" Sally said. She had been drifting in and out with Josh's breath (_up_ and inhale, _down_ and exhale), when he let out the most pitiful sound she'd ever heard. "Are you okay?"

Stupid question, numbnuts. Of _course_, he wasn't okay. He'd been with that freak of nature for the last 27 days – he wasn't going to be okay for a long time.

She reached out to rub his back, so he would calm down – and of course, she couldn't. Almost a year as a ghost, and she still forgot her limitations at the crucial moments.

"Aidan!" she called out, wanting to get help, but not wanting to leave Josh. "Aidan, get in here!" She leaned over Josh, speaking frantically. "You're okay, Josh. You're safe now. You're home, with us, and Aidan will be here in just a –" Josh curled in on himself, protecting his stomach, and Sally broke off to scream at the top of her lungs. "Aidan, get in here RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

One thundering noise from the stairwell later, Aidan appeared in Josh's room. He took one look at Josh, and dashed to the bed. "Josh!" he cried, grabbing Josh's shoulder, and manhandling him around. "Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?"

_Stupid!_ Sally wanted to yell at him. You don't just grab a kidnap victim – and you certainly don't yell at them. Shouting at Aidan wouldn't help anything.

"He was asleep, and then he just started – whimpering," Sally said, when Aidan started checking Josh's visible skin for injury.

Aidan lifted his shirt, and Josh twisted his head to bare his neck, his whimpering louder and more shrill.

"Aidan, stop," Sally said. "He's – you're making it worse."

"I have to find – I didn't even think to check if he was hurt," Aidan explained, raking Josh's shirt up further. "I should have taken him straight to the hospital, but I –"

"It's okay," Sally said, trying to sooth both Josh and Aidan. "But you need to let go of him, now, because I don't think he knows you're you, right now."

* * *

Aidan released Josh and stumbled back, a sick feeling in his stomach. "Oh, G-I didn't. . .Josh?" He knelt beside Josh's bed, laying his hand beside Josh's, not daring to touch. He was such an idiot – of course Josh was afraid.

"Josh, it's Aidan. I'm not going to touch you, again. I just need to know if you're hurt," he said in his best bedside manner. He had been a nurse for decades, and had almost perfected it. "Josh. Please, say something," he begged. "Please," he said, over and over – praying over Josh in a way he never had, even when he was alive and God supposedly loved him.

Josh stopped making his sick little noise, slowly, in stops and starts. "Aidan?" he asked, finally, opening his eyes, locking their gazes together. Josh's hand darted out, caught Aidan's shirt, and tugged him forward.

Aidan let himself be dragged, because it was Josh – he was moving closer to Josh. "Hey," he said, when Josh had finished pulling him up on the bed.

"I thought you were another dream," Josh said, staring at Aidan in a way that would have made him uncomfortable – except he was pretty sure he was staring at Josh in the exact same way.

"I'm not a dream," Aidan said. "Though some people tell me I'm dreamy."

"They must be touched in the head," Josh replied, laying his head on Aidan's shoulder. "Or smoke a lot of pot.

"Usually it's both." Aidan slowly – carefully – brought his arm up around Josh. Josh flinched at the first touch, and Aidan almost removed it – then Josh _keened_, grabbing at Aidan's shirt and melting into his embrace.

"If you're lying – if you're a dream, again, I'm not ever going to forgive you," Josh said into his chest.

* * *

Josh convinced Aidan to let him wait until after the full moon to let everyone know he was back, safe and sound. He said it was because he didn't want people hassling him during the time he most needed privacy – but really, it was because he wasn't sure that James was actually dead.

If James had survived Josh's attack, he would try to find Josh – by going to his home, the hospital, his friends (what few of them he had). The fewer people who knew Josh was back meant the fewer people who could let James know about it.

(Also, it meant that, when James found him, almost no one would know that Josh was anywhere near Boston – so Josh wouldn't be suspected when James turned up savaged into little bits. Josh wouldn't have to hold back _at all_ when he attacked. He could bite and tear to his heart's content. He could even spray James's intestines all over the forest floor, if he wanted, and it would just be put down as an animal attack – no other explanation necessary.)

It ended up not happening, and mostly, Josh was happy about that. The full moon went off without a hitch – Josh changed in the same forest he'd used ever since moving to Boston. (He wasn't ever going back to the hospital cage. Not ever. He'd burn the hospital down, first.)

The next morning, he let Aidan take him to Bishop. Aidan had protested that – "Any other cop," he'd pleaded – but Josh had insisted. Bishop had helped Aidan with clean-up before, and even though he wasn't likely to put himself out for a werewolf, he knew enough to understand that if one supernatural type had to come out of the closet, they were all coming out together.

(Later, Josh would be surprised to learn that Bishop was all for coming out to the humans – just not quite yet.)

Bishop agreed to help and arranged for a contact of his in Buffalo to make James's death look like a happy accident. All the while, staring at Aidan in a knowing manner.

"Thank you," Josh said, sincerely. One call from Bishop had confirmed that James was dead – he even had a picture of it (James's head smashed in, a bloody pulp spread out against the sheets). And he didn't have to worry about the cops finding James's body – and wondering who (or _what_) could have hit a grown man hard enough to split his skull like a rotten pumpkin.

Bishop smirked at him. "Well, any friend of Aidan's," he said, tapping Josh on the shoulder. Josh forced himself not to react, except to give a small smile. "Why don't you go get settled outside? I'll send Aidan along in just a minute?"

Josh looked to Aidan, who nodded. He glanced once more at Bishop before leaving his office.

* * *

"Well, that is one pretty puppy you've got for yourself, I must say," Bishop exclaimed, dropping into his desk chair. "And _vicious._ Aidan, I have to tell you – it is really just too bad the dogs got to that one first. He would have made an exquisite member of the family."

Aidan glared at Bishop, fury that Bishop was threatening Josh warring with gratitude for his help in finding him.

"Oh, relax!" Bishop said. "Sit down – I'm not going to hurt your pet. I just meant that it's a shame that he's a werewolf. I mean – look at this." He swiveled his computer monitor around, and the bottom dropped out of Aidan's stomach.

The scene in the photo was – something Aidan would have done for kicks, back when he was Bishop's protégé.

"Look at that blood spatter," Bishop gushed. "You just don't _get_ an arc that high, without putting in some serious muscle. Now, _that_," Bishop pointed, "_that_ was a beating." He shook his head. "I would have loved to introduce the person who did that into the family. Alas, it's not meant to be."

Aidan looked at Bishop, stretching the silence far past most people's comfort levels. He broke first (as always). "About payment."

"Don't worry about it," Bishop said, waving it away. "I can see how much happier you are now that he's back, and I always want my children to be happy."

This was not like Bishop. "But you said –"

"I know, I know," Bishop said, holding up his hands in surrender. "You owe me, blah, blah, blah." He put folded his arms on his desk. "But you know Aidan? I learned something in all of this."

"And what was that?" Aidan asked at the prompt. He leaned back in his chair, affecting nonchalance (that he knew Bishop didn't believe).

"Did you know, a full seven percent of werewolves take to the blood _and_ keep their sanity? Most werewolves who take in vampire blood either reject it outright, die, or go insane. But just a few – not even a tenth – can become one of us, even with their tainted blood."

Aidan shot up. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded. "If you think you can threaten Josh and get away with it –"

"No threats," Bishop promised. "Just making conversation." He stood up, slapping Aidan's shoulder. He put an arm around Aidan's shoulder, leading him to the door. "I'll see you around, buddy. And you make sure to take care of Josh – I know how much he means to you."

Bishop steered him out of the office, locking the door in his face.

Aidan took about 15 seconds to decide not to tear it down, and beat Bishop to a bloody pulp. It wouldn't kill him – but it would get Aidan arrested (and on the radar of the regular cops). Plus, he wasn't even sure if he could. Bishop fed regularly, and Aidan was an abstainer.

"What was that about?" Josh asked from Aidan's back.

Aidan shook his head. "Let's just go home." He ran his hand through his hair, and when he brought it back down, Josh's was right there, waiting for him. He grabbed it, sneaking a look at Josh.

Josh smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "All right, but we need to go to the grocery first. I'm out of everything – Oh, m –I need to see if I still have a _job_. And, _shit_, I didn't even think to ask – Jesse? Ja-_he_ did something to Jesse, but I never found if he was okay."

Aidan sensed the impending panic attack, and intervened, getting Josh out of the station before he started to full-on hyperventilate. "It's going to be okay – we'll get you food; Jesse is fine; and you'll get to keep your job." He hesitated before continuing – Josh deserved to know. "Most of the hospital staff know what happened – well, not _exactly_ what happened. But the general gist of the matter."

"Everyone knows?" Josh cried, gripping Aidan's hand in a vice-like squeeze.

"They were kind of clued in when the police started dropping by, showing your picture and – that other guy's." Josh's refusal to say James's name (which wasn't even his real name – though no one seemed to what it _was_) had not escaped Aidan. "They know he took you – and hurt Jesse. Everyone is going to be happy to see you back."

"Yeah?" Josh said, like it was amazing that people would miss him when he was gone.

"We were all worried about you," Aidan said, taking the time to caress Josh's jaw line. Josh leaned into the touch. "Some of the nurses even started a fundraiser, to raise money to search for you."

"They did?"

"The blonde one – who yelled at you – she was the leader. Her and Jesse."

Josh smiled, "She must have felt guilty for calling me doe-eyed and sad-looking."

"You are doe-eyed," Aidan said.

"But not sad-looking?"

"I wouldn't say it's a defining feature."

"What about Sally?"

"She was beside herself – with no other geeks to discuss Harry Potter fanfiction with, she just drifted, listless, in and out of the house." She could give Josh her own details, later.

"What about you?" Josh asked, looking at Aidan from under his eyelashes.

Aidan started to come back with a glib remark – something about how he missed Josh's dress modeling and suave grace – but his breath caught in his throat at the thought of Josh being gone (how could it hit so hard, when Josh was _right here_ and the man who'd taken him was _dead_?) "I wanted to die," Aidan confessed, "and kill everyone else. You were all I thought of when I woke up in the morning, and when I went to sleep at night, and every moment in the between.

"I looked for you, and couldn't find anything – so I went to Bishop, and he helped."

"That's what that was about, back there, right?" Josh asked. Aidan must have given him a look, because he continued. "Werewolf hearing – I heard pretty much every word the two of you said."

"He was just messing with me," Aidan said, shifting his arm to go around Josh's shoulder. Josh leaned into him, his arm rounding Aidan's waist. "Trying to scare me – keep me in line by threatening you."

"It doesn't matter," Josh promised. "I can take care of myself, if it comes down to it."

* * *

"This is awkward," Josh said, kissing Aidan on the mouth and backing up just enough that he couldn't reach Josh to kiss back. He'd been back almost a month. He was back at work; his panic attacks were down to a manageable one or two a day. About the only thing not back to normal was this thing he had with Aidan – which was better than normal. "This is awkward, isn't it?"

"It wouldn't be awkward if you would just _stay still_," Aidan growled, chasing after Josh, who darted in for another quick kiss before running to the stairs.

"Maybe if you were a bit faster, old man, you could catch – _whumph_!" Josh said, as Aidan tackled him, bearing him gently to the landing. Josh squeaked as Aidan buried his nose in Josh's neck, tonguing at his throat.

"Boys, boys!" Sally said, appearing out of nowhere. "You know the rules! If you're going to wrestle in the house – take your shirts off first. Oil yourselves up! I know you have some." She leered at them, winking in a Popeye-esque manner.

"Good idea," Josh said, grabbing Aidan's shirt. "Lube's upstairs." He shoved his lips onto Aidan's, licking pants into his open mouth.

"Y-yeah," Aidan breathed, shoving Josh upright. "That's a god-damn _marvelous_ idea!" He grabbed Josh by the waist, half-carrying him up the stairs.

"No fair!" Sally whined, stomping her foot as they went. "I said it, so I could watch!"

"I'll tell you all about it later!" Josh called down to her. At Aidan's growl, he answered. "What? You can tell her, too."

* * *

Aidan managed to get Josh into his (their) bedroom without ripping off his clothes or coming in his pants. Josh stumbled when Aidan set him down, the smile wiping from his face when he met the dark look in Aidan's eyes.

"Oh, wow," Josh said, pupils dilating. "We gonna do this, or what?"

In answer, Aidan whipped his shirt over his head, and pounced on Josh's mouth, holding his face in both hands. When he let go, Josh was breathing as if he'd just finished a marathon.

"So, that's a yes. That's a yes, right? Because I've been wanting to do this, but the timing just never seemed right."

As Josh babbled, Aidan took off the rest of his clothes, before starting on Josh's. "I want you so much," he growled, attacking the hard flesh of Josh's belly. Josh giggled – stopping abruptly to moan when Aidan licked a spot near his side. Aidan licked it again.

"I want, I want," Josh panted, tugging at Aidan's shoulders. "Get up here."

Aidan rose slowly, patting kisses on Josh's stomach and chest and neck as he did. "What do you want?" he smoldered.

"I want you to fuck me," Josh said, his voice breathy with need.

_Want_ shot through Aidan so intense he thought it would never leave. "Are you sure?" he asked. Josh had told him that he'd had to – pretend with James, in order to lull him into complacency (after which, Josh had killed him – which meant that Aidan didn't get to).

"I want you on top of me, holding me down and fucking me like my ass holds the key to El Dorado."

Shit. Aidan hadn't known Josh could _talk_ like that. It was _such_ a turn on.

Aidan picked Josh up and tossed him on the bed (which they had shared since Josh came back, though this was the first time they were going to fuck on it). Josh bounced, squeaking in that way that Aidan always found fucking adorable.

"Get the lube," Aidan told Josh, so he could stare at Josh's ass when he turned to get it from the bedside table. They might not have fucked yet, but there had been plenty of hand jobs and blow jobs (and one fabulous bit of rimming. Aidan thought he might start with that right now).

Aidan advanced on Josh, draping himself over his boyfriend while he was rummaging in the drawer for the half-used bottle of lube. "There it is," Aidan said, reaching over Josh to grab it, lining himself up to Josh's ass and rubbing against it as he did so.

"You're so smooth," Josh laughed – he knew what Aidan had done.

"Yeah, I am," Aidan agreed, swooping down in one smooth motion. He stuck tongue inside Josh before he knew what hit him.

"Oh. God," Josh moaned, his hands slapping onto the bed to hold him up. Aidan smiled, spreading Josh's cheeks to give himself more access. He licked Josh's hole, slurping around the sides before licking inside him.

Aidan felt a shudder go through Josh, spreading from his thighs to his belly. "You taste so good," Aidan said, grasping one of Josh's thighs to hold him steady (it looked ready to collapse underneath him). He stiffened his tongue and thrust it inside Josh, fucking him with his tongue.

"_Mm, mn, nn_," Josh whined, pushing back against Aidan. Aidan reached down to stroke himself once, twice. Just to take the edge off. "_Please_," Josh begged.

Aidan opened the bottle and spread some lube on his fingers without taking his tongue out of Josh. He wrapped his mouth around Josh's hole and sucked – and Josh made this loud keening sound that almost made Aidan come right then and there.

"Oh, god, Aidan, you're so mean," Josh panted when Aidan took his mouth off him.

"I am not," Aidan refuted, pushing a finger into Josh. Josh's breath caught, suspended in one perfect moment. Aidan moved the finger, and Josh exhaled.

"You are," he said. "You're going to make me come like this. I want you – _uuuuh, uh_ – I want you inside me." Aidan opened his mouth to say that he _was_ inside him, but Josh beat him to it. "I want _your dick_ inside me."

Aidan added another finger, and bent his head to lick where they met Josh's body. Josh gave another low moan at that, his head dropping to pool in his arms.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me-_ee_," Josh begged, his body rocking with Aidan's.

Aidan buried his nose in Josh's ass, nipping at his hole and adding a third finger. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Aidan asked, thrusting his fingers in Josh at a leisurely pace.

"I want – I want – _yeessssss_," Josh moaned, and Aidan was taken aback to see that Josh had come just from his tongue and fingers. A blush bloomed across Josh's cheeks. "I, uh. . ."

Aidan started to remove his fingers from Josh, when Josh grabbed his hand, forcing Aidan to leave it where it was – fucking himself on Aidan's fingers.

"Leave it. I'll be back up in just a second," Josh said, letting go of Aidan's hand.

Aidan cautiously pushed his fingers into Josh. "Are you –"

"Sure? Yes!" Josh answered. "I've got great recovery this time of the month." He threw a grin over his shoulder, and Aidan wanted to lick it off. "And I really want you to fuck me. Like, really bad. I _need_ it, Aidan."

"Far be it for me to deny you anything you need," Aidan said, watching in awe as Josh rocked back onto his fingers. He removed them, regretfully, and patted Josh on the butt. "Turn over. I want you on your back."

Josh did, flopping on his back and spreading his legs wide around Aidan.

Aidan drank in the sight of Josh looking up at him with such need – of Josh _wanting_ him – until this feeling of perfection got to be too much, and he had to break it. Aidan covered his hand in lube and fisted his dick. He licked Josh's neck as he stroked himself. He could come just doing this (had, in fact – just the other day), but Josh wanted to fuck, and by god, he was giving Josh what he wanted (because he was a saint like that).

He checked Josh one last time, to make sure he was slick enough, before throwing Josh's legs over his shoulder. He stayed like that for a moment, testing how far he could make Josh's legs bend (pretty far, was the answer). "Last chance to change your mind," Aidan warned. Once he was inside, he wasn't coming out for anything (unless Josh really wanted him to).

"Oh, just fuck me already!" Josh snapped, reaching underneath himself to grab Aidan's dick and guide it to his ass.

Aidan grunted, and had to remove Josh's hand. He threaded his fingers through Josh's and brought their hands down on the bed. Looking into Josh's eyes, he lined himself up and slowly (slowly, slowly, oh, so exquisitely painfully slowly) entered, his body shuddering with the control it took to keep from shoving in in one quick thrust.

Josh ruined it by squeezing around him and shoving back, burying Aidan to the hilt before he was ready.

"Aaa-ah," Aidan moaned, bending Josh further, to gain more leverage.

"Oh, that's good," Josh breathed, wrapping his free hand around Aidan's back, pulling him closer – making him put more of his weight on Josh. "Just like that."

Aidan tested out a thrust, quick and light, to see what Josh could take. Josh rocked back against him and buried his head in Aidan's chest.

"Do me fast and hard," Josh pleaded, biting at Aidan's carotid. "I won't break."

"I know that," Aidan said, thrusting deep and slow, until his balls were snug against Josh's ass. Josh keened again – he liked that better than the first one.

Aidan combined the two, going deep and fast, thrusting in and out in quick succession. Aidan wouldn't have expected Josh to be a screamer – and he would have been right – but the noises Josh was making were so much sexier than a mere scream could ever be. He whined and keened and moaned, his pitch rising the faster and deeper Aidan went.

"Oh, God. Fuck. Me," Josh moaned, raking his fingernails across Aidan's back, his voice almost indiscernible to all but dogs and vampires.

"Fuck. I am . Fuck," Aidan panted, releasing Josh's hand to grab his thighs. He bent Josh practically in half, holding his thighs like a counterbalance as he stood upright. He gazed down where their bodies met, watching as he slid into Josh's body. "You're gorgeous," he said, dragging Josh's body closer to him, lifting his ass off the bed for better access.

Josh shoved his hands underneath him to help support the odd angle, meeting Aidan thrust for thrust. "God, Aidan."

"I know. I'm just about –" He felt the tension build in Josh, his body stiffening against the oncoming orgasm. He wrapped a hand around Josh's waist, arching Josh's back so he could go deeper. "Just let it come, Josh. Yeah, just like that."

He felt the shudder go through Josh, the spasms of his ass around Aidan's dick. This time, he got to watch Josh's face, see his expression as he spurted so hard, the cum hit his chin.

"That's so hot," Aidan moaned, grabbing Josh's hips and speeding up his thrusts. He tried not to go to deep or be too rough, but Josh's shuddering moans broke his control, and he thrust in with inhuman strength, propelling his body into Josh's until he felt himself go over the edge.

He pulled out of Josh, and collapsed beside him on the bed. "That was – "

"I'm all sticky," Josh complained, sitting up to look for something to wipe himself off with.

"Amazing," Aidan finished, pushing Josh back on the bed. He leaned in to lap up Josh's cum from his chest. He took his time, so Josh would be pleased with the results when he was done – and wouldn't go running for the bathroom to take a deep shower. When he was done, he leaned back to take in his handiwork – only to feel Josh harden against his stomach. "Really?" Aidan asked. "Again?"

Josh shrugged. "I told you – my recovery time is almost nothing, tonight."

Aidan decided to see how long it would take before Josh couldn't come again. (A long time, it turned out. All night and almost a dozen orgasm, in fact.)

* * *

Josh stumbled out of bed in the morning, grateful beyond belief that he didn't have to go to work (for once, the full moon was good for something – well, two things, if last night counted). Leaving Aidan in bed, he staggered downstairs to the kitchen, to make a bucket of coffee.

"Somebody had fun last night," Sally sang, appearing beside him, as he was pouring the grounds into the machine.

Josh jumped, almost spilling the precious caffeine delivery system on the floor. "Don't do that!" he complained, rubbing at an ache in his back (which spread pretty much everywhere in his body – he and Aidan may have gone a little overboard, with the athletics).

"Sorry," she shrugged, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Ah, no, it's okay," he said, and turned the on coffee maker. Almost immediately, he could smell it brewing. "You just startled me."

She grimaced, mouthing another apology, which he waved off. The machine signaled that it was finished, and Josh poured a cup, inhaling the aroma as he added sugar and creamer.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked, sitting at the kitchen table to drink his coffee.

"No, not really," she drawled, her eyes darting away.

He huffed. "What is it?" He set his cup down. It was just a bit too hot at the moment.

"I've just been – worried about you," she confessed, her shoulders drooping. "And I know you're going to say you're fine, but you've been different since you got back."

Josh tensed. He had been expecting this for awhile. He was just surprised Aidan hadn't brought it up first. "I know," he said. "I get that you're worried. Really." He looked at her, before darting his eyes away. "You know, when I realized what had been done to me – when I was changed into a werewolf – I thought that was the worst thing that would ever happen to me. That nothing else would ever be as bad." He picked up his coffee and blew on it, testing it to find it drinkable.

"I was right." He looked at Sally. "What James – or whoever he really was – did to me was nothing compared to that."

"You can't mean that."

"I do. I really, really do."

"But James –"

"Wouldn't have even been interested in me if I'd been a plain human. He just wanted some company. I can – I can understand why he did what he did," Josh confessed, dropping his eyes to the table. He hadn't said it out loud before – afraid that people would think he had cracked, identifying with his captor like that (even though he knew that it was a perfectly normal reaction to being kidnapped).

"He was lonely," Josh continued. "And, for whatever reason, he thought I could fix that. I feel the same way about you and Aidan. The two of you make me feel like life doesn't have to be shit all the time."

"The difference between you and James is that he was crazy, and you're right," Aidan said, and Josh whirled around to find him leaning against the wall.

"I, uh," Josh could feel himself blushing.

Sally beamed beside him, like she had planned this to happen (Josh wasn't falling for that, again – she just happened to have good timing).

"We feel the same way about you, you know," Aidan said, strolling over to take Josh's face in his hands. (Was it wrong for Josh to like the way that felt? Aidan's hands covering his face, strong enough to crush Josh if he wanted – the thought of hurting him never even crossing his mind.)

Josh's face grew hotter as Aidan stared at him. "I-I know."

Aidan leaned in to kiss him, and Josh closed his eyes. Aidan kissed gently, a chaste press of his lips against Josh's.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Sally cooed. "We all love each other – now show your love by fucking for my viewing pleasure."

"Sally," Aidan growled, breaking away from Josh.

"I really don't think I'm up for more sex," Josh said, before anybody got the wrong idea.

"Oh, man," she pouted. "I never get to see the good stuff."


End file.
